


House Party

by Ferret_soup



Category: Castlevania (Cartoon), 悪魔城ドラキュラ | Castlevania Series
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/M, M/M, Multi, Sometimes you just want to let your favs get drunk and horny, that is exactly where this is going
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-11-06
Updated: 2018-11-06
Packaged: 2019-08-19 17:46:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,730
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16539293
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ferret_soup/pseuds/Ferret_soup
Summary: The last thing Trevor Belmont expected when turning up to this anonymous house party was to end up fisting someone's mouth. But that's just how it be sometimes.





	House Party

**Author's Note:**

> This isn't necessarily PWP but it's preeeetty damn close. Modern AU.

Tonight, thought Trevor fuzzily, had been a good night.

The house party they were at was raging, with a few rounds of beer pong (with things that were decidedly stronger than beer) kicking things off to a roaring start. Sypha has been invited by a classmate who ended up not coming, so while Trevor knew no one else there it wasn’t the first time he’d gone to a stranger’s party and gotten so drunk he could barely see straight and been fine. 

Across the couch from him, Sypha threw back another fluorescent jelly shot and cheered loudly with the three girls who had adopted her into their gang upon arriving at the party. Her hair curled loosely around her ears, bouncing as she threw her hands up and encouraged one of the other girls to chug her drink. Someone had brought in a keg of an unidentified mixture earlier in the night, labelled only ‘drink commit die’. From Trevor’s experience, it definitely had some sort of boxed wine and absinthe in it.

It tasted awful. It felt amazing.

Skin over-hot and vision delightfully blurry, Trevor looked down to realise his cup of ‘drink commit die’ was empty. He raised the cup towards Sypha, who was busy trying to teach another girl how to properly do shots. When she spotted him, he tapped his empty cup in silent question.

She frowned, mimicking drinking and held up at least nine fingers. Maybe. It was hard to tell at this point in the night.

Just in case, Trevor slung a thumbs up towards her. From her pinched expression, he wasn’t quite sure if he made the correct hand sign, but the intention was obviously understood. Sypha visibly sighed and turned away, waving her hand at him in dismissal.

Standing up shakily, he stepped over legs feeling somewhat like a hero trudging over a bloody battleground for the final assault, and managed to get off the couch with only a few toes crunched. Stumbling forward, he made his way through the throng of warm bodies and down the darkened corridors of the house.

 _I really hope Sypha knows where we at least are,_ Trevor thought. _Not sure if I can even call an Uber anymore._

Caught up in his musings, Trevor only noticed he’d slammed into someone until sharp pain exploded across the front of his skull. His ass hit the floor instantly, his balance lost. It took a few seconds for him to realise what had happened, then his eyes shot up.

An equally startled and gaze stared back, belonging to an unfairly pretty man.

“Oh,” Trevor said stupidly.

“Ah,” the man said, from very, very high up above Trevor.

The man’s long, white-blond hair spilled over broad shoulders clad in a brocade coat that screamed money. Plush lips were set beneath long black lashes only enhanced by the glittering makeup the man was wearing. His skin was so pale you could see the veins under it even in this light, and Trevor absently imagined licking his way along the path those veins drew all the way down, down, _down_ - 

“Your head!” The man blurted out, in an accented voice.

God damn, did Trevor LOVE accents.

“Wha?” Trevor replied intelligently.

“Your head, it’s bleeding,” the man said again, leaning down and placing a perfectly manicured hand on Trevor’s warm forehead.

The stranger’s hand was cool on Trevor’s blazing forehead, and he could then feel the sting of broken skin. Trevor knew he should go and get something to patch himself up, but he was transfixed by how the stranger’s eyes seemed to shine liquid gold in the dim lighting.

“Uh,” Trevor said.

It was at this point they both noticed the blood pouring from the stranger’s lip.

“OH,” the man said. This would have been a fine reaction, had Trevor’s drunk brain decided to return the touching-head favour and throw his hand up to touch the man’s face.

Instead, he shoved his hand into the man’s mouth.

“HURH-“ the man yelled, recoiling backwards, spitting Trevor’s hand out. He lost his balance, landing flat on his ass and joining Trevor on the floor.

They sat in stunned silence for a moment.

“Sorry?” Trevor said.

“Uh,” the man said.

And that was where Sypha found them, staring at each other on the floor.

 

—-

 

The stranger awkwardly introduced himself as Alucard Tepes, explaining he was one of the people who lived in the house they were currently partying in. Alucard hadn’t been part of the party efforts - or even known it was happening until it was too late - but had been hiding in his room until hunger drove him to try and find something to eat. He had been headed to the kitchen to grab whatever he could find when Trevor had smashed into him in the hallway.

Sypha cooed over his bleeding lip (completely ignoring Trevor’s gushing head wound) after a moment pulled a few plasters and disinfectant from her bag.

Sypha was a med student with wrath for those who didn’t disinfect things before slapping a plaster on them, and happily began tipsily treating Alucard’s split lip. By the end of it, both Trevor and Alucard were bright red and Alucard quickly withdrew to search the kitchen for food.

The moment Alucard had left earshot, Trevor turned and grabbed Sypha’s hands in a desperate grip.

“Sypha he’s so tall,” Trevor whined. “He’s SO tall!”

Sypha patted his hand consolingly, her own eyes staring past him at the (very, VERY tall) Alucard. “He is,” she agreed, warm hands keeping Trevor’s focus on her words. “They’re never hot and tall it’s usually just tall and that means hot but HIM- he’s both.”

“I know and I split his lip,” Trevor whined again, also turning to stare blatantly at Alucard. “His amazingly kissable lips which I then SHOVED MY HANDS INTO-“

“You never know, he could be into that,” Sypha replied.

“Sypha!” Trevor yelled, burying his face into their warm joined hands. “He’s just- how do I do this shit?”

“There there,” Sypha murmured, not really paying attention. Alucard was busy dodging the friendly efforts of a new arrival to the kitchen, a visibly intoxicated girl that wanted to make sure Alucard had a drink.

“Just tell him you think he’s hot and you’d like to kiss him,” Sypha said sensibly.

“I CAN’T DO THAT!” Trevor all but yelled. 

Alucard turned to stare at them, confused, but Sypha smiled pleasantly at him until he turned back to his argument.

“It’s just not that easy,” Trevor moaned into her hands.

“It absolutely is,” Sypha replied.

“If it’s that easy YOU do it,” Trevor declared throwing his hands up and immediately missing the comfort of her warm ones.

“Okay,” Sypha said, and jumped down off the stool to walk over to Alucard. He had been watching her as she approached, and turned towards her as she drew closer.

Sypha pulled Alucard’s head down towards her, saying something in his ear that made both their eyes flicker towards Trevor, still sitting dumbly on the kitchen stool. Still staring at him, Alucard’s smile widened and Sypha got her cat-got-the-cream smile that always made Trevor extremely nervous.

That when Sypha placed her hand on Alucard’s jaw and drew his face down towards hers, locking lips.

A rush of heat spun through Trevor, making him feel dizzy.

As Sypha wrapped her hands up and through Alucard’s silken tresses, pulling him closer to her with a swift yank, Trevor felt his entire body light up. His skin felt too tight and after a moment he realised Alucard’s eyes were open, and trained on him.

Trevor’s breath left him in a rush as he watched Sypha tug Alucard’s head to the side, Alucard doing something with his mouth that made Sypha shudder against him. Sypha domming anyone was insanely hot but this was next level. Trevor bit his lip, feeling like his body wasn’t his own, and had to hold back from grinding against the chair he was seated on.

 _Get it together,_ Trevor thought. _Never realised exhibitionism was one of my kinks but it doesn’t excuse involving everyone else at the party in this._

_Still… Alucard’s hot as fuck and if I play my cards right and he’s up to it, this night may become very interesting indeed._

He gasped loudly as Sypha’s hand disappeared under Alucard’s shirt, hips jerking forward involuntarily and sending a shoot of pleasure through his fuzzed brain. Alucard’s eyes were still locked onto Trevor’s, and he felt like he was seeing every single part of him, including the massive erection hidden in his pants. Alucard’s gaze pinned Trevor, travelling down his body to stare directly at his crotch, before flickering up back to meet Trevor’s eyes.

_He fucking knows, God… that’s… God._

Trevor ground down against the chair again, making it squeal as he basically shoved it across the linoleum with his dick. His skin was on fire, and his entire world had narrowed to Alucard’s eyes and the wet, hot sounds Sypha was making against his mouth.

Sypha pushed Alucard back suddenly, and his eyes tore away from Trevor’s as he looked down at Sypha in surprise. Sypha smiled dangerously at him, before turning to look at Trevor again, shaking and panting where they’d left him. She leaned up to whisper into Alucard’s ear again, nodding her head towards Trevor. Alucard’s cheeks flushed crimson, but he looked up at Trevor with a sharp smile and nodded too.

Trevor stifled a whine deep in his throat, some part of him deep inside not wanting to embarrass himself any further in case he was misreading anything. Thankfully, Sypha grabbed Alucard’s wrist firmly and pulled him towards Trevor in the kitchen. When the arrived, she immediately climbed up onto Trevor’s lap and ground herself down onto his throbbing erection.

“SYPHA,” Trevor gasped, hands flying to her waist to hold her. “That’s- that’s not fair-“

“Just wanted to make sure,” she said demurely, hand still holding Alucard’s wrist.

“You could’ve asked,” he gasped, hips jerking up towards her.

She slid off his lap before he could get any more relief, and he whined as her warmth left him. She instead grabbed his wrist and firmly pulled him up off the chair. Turning towards Alucard, whose pupils had dilated significantly, she smiled again.

“So, dear. Where did you say your room was again?”

**Author's Note:**

> Sypha is the top. That is all.


End file.
